


Anchor

by slurpitandsee



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but also whatever era you want really, early sias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpitandsee/pseuds/slurpitandsee
Summary: Alex constantly fears the worst when Matt's not around.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries my bad, hope this is enjoyable anyhow. i really don't know why ao3 demands summaries. like, that's why tags are there, you fools

Alex rapped what remained of his nails against the granite countertop and took another hefty drag from his sixteenth cigarette of the evening. His eyes remained fixated on his empty phone screen, waiting for any sign of activity. With the passing of the next minute he took yet another drag and coughed as the embers reached the filter. The neon orange glow met the dull tangerine paper and simmered out against the cool granite before Alex could finish his coughing fit. He discarded the butt into the overflowing ashtray and pulled another from the pocket of Matt's vest, cursing himself for the lingering scent.

Before lighting it, Alex willed himself to pick up his phone and call Matthew ‘ _one more time, just to be sure’_.

Three rings later he lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips. Before the smoke could fill his lungs a crackle sounded on the other line, and matt's voice caught him off guard, sending him into another wild coughing fit.

“Hey, Al! What have you been–”

“Maffew! Are you off the plane yet? H-How was the flight home? Did you make it out alright?”

Alex could hear him chuckle on the other end.

“Me phone died before we landed, I charged it on the way over… You sound like you've got half a lung left Al, geez. Take it easy on yourself, baby. I'll be there in five.”

Alex took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before allowing himself to speak again. “Oh… Sorry… You're just running a bit late so I was worried that something might've happened to you.”

“I love you, Alex,” Matt sighed and ended the call.

Alex stubbed out his cigarette and emptied the ashtray along with the garbage and the hamper as he scoured the house for any last-minute messes. He took the time to brush his teeth and change into a set of his own clothes, adding Matthew's into the wash.

From his bedroom window he could see a taxi pulling into the driveway. He gave up on his belt, knowing that in a short matter of time it would likely become nothing more than a nuisance.

Alex flew down the stairs and into the foyer where he watched Matt pay the cab fare, thank the driver, then remove his luggage from the trunk. Before he could even completely enter the flat Alex's legs were wrapped around his hips, and his lips were pressed against Matthew's. Matt reflexively dropped his suitcase and spun Alex against the door.

“Babe! You could have at least waited until I got to the bedroom this time,” He chuckled, sliding a hand under Alex's shirt to feel the dense muscles underneath. Alex let out a moan as Matt's calloused finger graced over one of his nipples.

“I missed you. I missed _this_ ,” He sighed, allowing himself to relax into Matt's touch. The friction between them was instantaneous. Every week spent away from each other could be made up for in a matter of seconds, and a month was no different. Alex could always count on them clicking back together like two magnets once distance was out of the picture, but that held little power against his nagging fears.

Matt's lips drew into a devious grin. “If I let you down will you race me to the bedroom?”

“You lost me at the part where you let me down. Right here, right on the door, baby. Let the neighbors know you're back in town,” Alex grunted, pulling him in impossibly close with the strength of his thighs.

“Christ, you're fucking  _filthy_.”

Alex sighed, knowing everything was exactly how it should be. Matthew held him in perfectly in place, and this time, he wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo kudos/comments are really really nice!!!!!!


End file.
